


smooth transactions

by maleficent_birdsong



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost BC
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Cuddling, Emotional, Google Translate Italian, Humiliation, Mommy Issues, Multi, Other, Spanking, and she's doing this for reasons ok, food bribery, kitkats are really good, look - Freeform, lots of good thighs in here, over the knee spanking, porn with a touch of comedy and tragedy, reluctant lesbian spanks pope in training, she's a lesbian, thicc ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleficent_birdsong/pseuds/maleficent_birdsong
Summary: Snacks in exchange for therapeutic spanking. Sounds simple enough, right?AKA, Pam the thicc Lady Air Ghoul spanks Cardinal Copia because he has mommy issues and Pam wants some Kitkats, damnit.





	smooth transactions

**Author's Note:**

> The chat I'm in has nicknamed the two lady ghouls on keyboard duty as Pam (thicc) and Karen (less thicc). So that's what their names are in this. I wrote nearly all of this in one sitting and I'm sure it shows. I just needed to make Cardinal Pizzeria cry, okay? I think he's a soft boy, deep down. Hopefully you'll agree.
> 
> P.S. Pam is very much a lesbian and very much in love with Karen. I hope I made that clear enough.

   


There was a knock on the door to Pam's shared quarters. Her pointed ears perked up, thinking that it must be Karen returning from her meeting with the band management. Both of them had been begging for equipment upgrades for the upcoming tour, but Karen was far more insistent since she played the main parts of most songs while Pam often took on tambourine duties.

   


Much to Pam's dismay, she was not greeted by her beautiful ghoulfriend when she opened the door: instead, she looked down and her eyes met the mismatched ones of the newest church leader-in-training, Cardinal Copia.  


   


"Ehh, hello, Miss Pam," he greeted, slightly tipping his biretta. His left arm held a plastic grocery bag that rustled around as he peered around the room. "Are you, em, busy right now?"

   


"Karen's not here right now, if that's what you mean," she answered, folding her arms, her posture unwelcoming. The cardinal didn't have to see her face beneath the mask to know she wasn't smiling. "Did you need something?"

   


Copia awkwardly wrung his hands, then motioned towards the bag on his arm. "I went to the Asian market today and I found some, eh, snacks, that looked interesting. I thought you might like to see them."

   


Pam considered this for a moment. The bag looked quite full today, so she moved aside and allowed him to enter. The cardinal eagerly shuffled in, placing the bag on the counter in Pam and Karen's tiny kitchen. He had a little nervous smile as he pulled out one of the bigger boxes.

   


"They have so many Kitkats in Japan, did you know?" he asked, holding up the box. "These ones are blueberry cheesecake-flavored. There are some strawberry cheesecake ones, too. I picked those because I remembered that your partner Karen likes strawberries." His smile was one that was searching for some sort of approval or acknowledgement. Pam sighed.

   


"She does. And I like blueberries." She ignored his giddy grin and peered at the boxes, feeling a little hungry as she looked at the enticing photos on the packaging. Copia's plastic bag wasn't completely empty, and she wondered what else might be inside, but she went ahead and asked in a weary voice, "So what'll it be today, Cardinal?"

   


He blushed immediately and let out a fake cough. "I, em, just thought I would pay you a visit, you know, check on how you and your, heh, missus were doing before we got on the road, and -"

   


Pam rolled her eyes. She already knew this song and dance quite well and simply wanted to get things over with so she could go back to reading her latest issue of Demonic Homes and Gardens. And eat those fucking Kitkats.

   


"Cardinal, I think we both know why you're really here. Please follow me." She turned and headed towards the small bedroom, stopping to grab a cold compress from the freezer before leading him into her and Karen's private quarters. She opened the drawer to her bedside table and pulled out a box of tissues and a bottle of hand sanitizer. Copia hurriedly closed the door behind him, taking off his shoes then removing his leather gloves and biretta and laying them at the foot of the bed.

   


Pam sat down on her side of the bed, waiting for the cardinal to announce his readiness. Copia moved to lift his cassock, but he hesitated.

   


"Something wrong?" asked Pam, disinterestedly looking at her painted claws.

   


"I was wondering if I could have some more time afterward for, em... cuddling," he murmured shyly, his face turning almost as red as his concert vestments.

   


Pam continued to study her nails. "You know that's extra, Cardinal." She knew that a little cuddling for aftercare was always required, but she didn't like for him to linger too long after they were finished.

   


He twiddled his thumbs. "In the bag in the kitchen... there's also some Apollo Chocolates... they're strawberry, too."

   


Pam still didn't look up.

   


Copia sighed. "And a small bottle of White Merlot..."

   


She finally turned to him. "Okay, you've got yourself a deal. Are you ready?"

   


The cardinal nodded, carefully lifting up the back of his cassock to expose his bare ass. _Of course he isn't wearing underwear_ , Pam thought irritatedly. How often did he walk around the church like that?

   


"Over the knee, as usual?" she asked, rubbing her hands together to warm them up.

   


"Yes, please."

   


Pam scooted back slightly so the cardinal could lay his body across her legs, lining up his ass with the middle of her lap. As soon as his half-hard cock was between her thick thighs, she felt it twitch. Copia shifted his body so that his face was almost buried in the sheets - both of them agreed it was best for keeping the noise down. He swung his legs so that they were on the bed and Pam growled internally when his socked feet touched her clean pillow. She didn't really like having him facing towards the end of the bed, but he insisted upon it, should someone enter the room unexpectedly, lest they desire to get an eyeful of the old man's naked bottom. (She was surprised at how many people in the church _did_ want that.)

   


"Which words do you want to use today?"

   


There was a pause. " _Formaggio_. And _peste_ , if it's... too much."

   


Pam nearly snickered aloud, but hid it with a cough. Him and his plague and rat stuff. She didn't care to understand it. She only did this because she felt that favor in the eyes of the current Papa would benefit her, and since Copia was as close to a Papa as the church had for now, she had to suck up to him, no matter how weird he was. Being a band ghoul was a privilege she didn't want to lose anytime soon, either, especially since it meant that she and Karen would travel together. She had to stay on his good side, even if it meant being subject to this "ritual" every few weeks.

   


"Are you ready, Cardinal?"

   


"Yes, Miss Pam." His polite tone would have been more appreciated if the situation wasn't so grating. She heard him let out a shaky sigh as he tried to relax on top of her.

   


She started by gently rubbing his cheeks. They were quite pert, she had to admit, but there weren't any butts that she liked more than Karen's. Her girlfriend's butt was nice and jiggly... this one, however, was much more firm and muscular. The fact that he was so tensed up by the absurd amount of stress he was under made the muscles seem ever tighter.

   


Pam did have to give the cardinal credit for his incredible thighs, though. While she appreciated her own shapely, thick ones, his were unlike any she had seen before. She massaged them, causing the cardinal to let out a muffled gasp against the sheets. His cock grew harder between Pam's legs and was poking uncomfortably into her own thigh. She started massaging his ass, occasionally giving it light taps to increase the bloodflow. His skin began to flush as she smacked a little harder.

   


Once she figured she had warmed him up enough, she began her task in earnest: she landed a quick smack with an open palm on the center of his right cheek. He let out a yelp and jolted slightly but didn't actually move very much. She brought her hand down again in the same fashion, and he yelped again, but much quieter. She continued this rhythm for a minute or so, slowly transitioning from fast, stinging strikes to deeper ones, cupping her hand slightly as she spent time on each cheek. She knew he preferred these to start with - he had mentioned that he liked to admire the bruises in his mirror the next day (not that she had asked him about it). He let out small groans every time her hand made contact, his hips shifting a little to grind his dick into her thighs.

   


She didn't want him to get too comfortable, though, as the sexual aspect was only part of this little ritual. Much to her chagrin, this was usually where things got _really_ awkward. Without warning, she grabbed a fistful of his soft hair with one hand, jerking it roughly, while using the other hand to land a powerful smack on his right cheek. Because his head was lifted, the sharp cry he let out was louder than expected. She let go of his hair and pushed his face back into the sheets as she continued her harder strikes.

   


Copia began to tremble with a mixture of arousal and pain. As Pam kept her rhythm of sharp slaps, he felt tears stinging in his eyes. This was the most therapeutic part to him. The pain began to grow as the strikes worsened the effects of the deeper hits from earlier. He couldn't help but sniffle as the tears began to fall down his face and stain the sheets.

   


Pam's hand began to sting a little, but she ignored the pain in order to get her job done as quickly (but still safely) as possible. Her mind wandered a bit as she carried on: if she timed this right, she would be done soon enough to give him his desired cuddling and still be able to make dinner before Karen got back.

   


The cardinal lifted his head a little bit. "Please... berate me..."

   


_Ugh, here we go._ Pam gritted her teeth underneath her mask. She really, really didn't like this part.

   


"Foolish boy," she spat. "Simpleton."

   


The cardinal whimpered as her insults and the sound of slaps against thick flesh rang in his ears. "More," he begged. "Tell me... how bad I've been... please..."

   


"You little shithead. You've screwed things up again." Pam had to admit that she was quite a good actress, though she wished she'd never landed this role. "You're a failure. A disgrace. A stain upon this church. You're a worthless piece of shit, Francesco." He shuddered when she spoke his real name. She wasn't sure how many people actually knew it, though she wished _she_ didn't... or at least, not under these circumstances.

   


He moaned as tears continued to spill onto the sheets. His ass cheeks weren't the only things that were reddened in shame - his face was flushed from not only the humiliation from her taunts but from a slight lack of oxygen every time he tried to bury his face into the blanket. His sobs grew louder as the pain intensified, his body trembling from the sensations and his fingers curling into the sheets. There was a slight wetness between Pam's thighs - his dick was most definitely leaking. She was thankful that her mask hid her obvious displeasure.

   


Pam had run out of creative insults so she stopped talking altogether, which was fine because it seemed like the cardinal wasn't listening to her anymore anyway. He was mumbling between cries, and she could only catch small bits and pieces of Italian he cried out between the loudness of her strikes.

   


**SMACK!**

   


_Mi dispiace, madre..._

   


**SMACK!**

   


_Ti prego, perdonami..._

   


**SMACK!**

   


_Io merito questo..._

   


The cardinal began to cry so hard that he almost sounded like he was hyperventilating. Pam knew it was a sign that she needed to wind things down or else he would be completely overwhelmed. She eased on her strikes, and instead of immediately slapping again after each hit, she took the time to rub his sensitive flesh with careful, smooth motions. Soon she wasn't hitting him anymore but was only rubbing, taking care to go over each sore spot gently with her soft hands. He was still crying quite loudly, but his sobs lessened as the minutes went by until he was quietly hiccuping against the blanket. She was sure his face was a snotty, teary mess, but that was part of the reason why she bought so many tissues. She grabbed the cold compress and placed it on the sorest-looking spot on his bottom.

   


Copia sniffled loudly. " _M-madre..._ "

   


Pam sighed and began rubbing his back. He was definitely still stuck in his subspace. She had to get him out gently so as not to put him into shock. She had to put poor little Francesco back into his troubled memories and bring out Cardinal Copia again, though this was never an easy task.

   


She carefully helped him roll over and sit up on her lap, his cock still throbbing. He looked dazed, as though he were lost and drunk at the same time, his face messy with streaks of black from his eye makeup. He was still shaking, but his hand instinctively gripped his cock.

   


Pam decided it was best to do this part quickly, but the cardinal seemed close enough to the edge anyway despite his emotional state. She grabbed his cock and stroked him gently but at a quick enough pace that he soon let out a choked moan as he came, seed spilling all over her hand and both of their laps (much to Pam's dismay). She watched in a mixture of contempt and bizarre fascination as the milky white contents of his dick continued to pulse outwards for a few seconds.

   


He looked up at her slowly, both eyes droopy. "Th... tha..." he murmured.

   


"Don't try to talk to quickly, Cardinal. Take it slow."

   


"Th... thank y-you..." Copia closed his eyes and seemed to collapse against her chest, panting from the physical and mental exhaustion. He curled inwards, nestling his face against Pam's generously-sized breasts.

   


_That's Karen's spot,_ she thought a little sourly, though she couldn't deny him some comfort after all he had gone through. She couldn't even imagine exactly where his mind went during their sessions. She told herself (and Karen) that she only did this out of a mixture of pity, the promise of delicious food, and increased reputation with the higher clergy, but the truth was that she really did feel sorry for the man.

   


Despite how repulsed she was to hear him cry out for his mother as his dick got wet, she had to admit that it gave her a tiny sense of pride to be chosen to comfort him in such needy times. Sure, it was taxing on her, but if she had any sort of attraction to men, she would admit that she found the cardinal at least a little handsome. His outward charisma was definitely attractive, even though sessions like this made it seem so much more like a flimsy facade.

   


The whole reason he had approached her about this setup in the first place was because he confessed to her that he found her not only very beautiful but also sensed a motherly, nuturing spirit in her. She was a very empathetic ghoul - she always knew when others were upset, and she could see some sort of deep emotional pain inside this strange man. There was something that drew her towards the lonely cardinal, his sadness taking hold of her demonic heart and not letting go. Pam knew from then on that she would do almost anything for their new leader. She obviously had no idea that she'd end up giving handjobs and spankings to Papa Nihil's protege, but life was funny like that, she guessed.

   


After about ten minutes of resting and catching his breath, Copia seemed less dazed but instead almost drowsy. Pam took this as a cue to begin the tasks of wiping up his release, sanitizing their hands, and taking the time to at least try and clean up his face a little. She let him lie on her side of the bed while she went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water for him. Before she returned to the bedroom, she stopped and opened one of the boxes of Kitkats. She got him to sit up and drink a little as well as munch on one of the strawberry cheesecake-flavored snacks. Copia looked even more tired than usual today, so Pam agreed to let him stay a bit longer. She decided to let him rest on her bed while she went back into the living space to wait for Karen. Closing the bedroom door behind her, she could already hear soft snores coming from the bed.

   


Thirty minutes later, there was a gentle, more familiar knock on the door to the quarters. Pam smiled softly as Karen bounced in, chatting loudly about the results of the meeting, but Pam was quick to point out the presence of their "guest."

   


Karen lowered her tone but rolled her eyes. "He's here again?" Pam nodded. "Isn't he usually gone by now, though? How long has he been here?"

   


Pam glanced at the bedroom door. "It was... tougher than usual for him today."

   


Karen seemed to sense the feelings behind Pam's words and decided to let it go. "Are _you_ okay, honey?"  


   


Pam nodded, accepting a kiss on the cheek from the taller ghoul. "I'm tired, but I'm better now that you're here. Let's go sit on the couch together."

   


"Okay... hey, what did he bring today?" She rifled through the bag, looking at the goodies inside. "Ooh, some rose wine, very nice. This kind isn't cheap... oh, and Japanese Kitkats! I heard these are so good! Fuck yeah, strawberry." She picked up the box of the strawberry cheesecake snacks. "Hey, it's already opened! Did you start on these without me?"

   


Pam smiled. "Sorry about that, hon. I couldn't resist."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you laugh? Did you cry? Did you jerk it? Did you toss your cookies? Please let me know. I haven't written much in a long time.
> 
> also: Pam/Karen forever


End file.
